


Not Fair (Softyandere/Yandere Pharmercy x reader)

by HeavyHandedKindness



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Alpha Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Birds, Cheating, Comfort, Dark, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Omegas fight for rights, Omegas grow stronger, People have wings, Plot, Things Get Better, Yandere, birds with alpha/beta/omega, implied sex, lesibian stuff, soft yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyHandedKindness/pseuds/HeavyHandedKindness
Summary: You watched people fight on the streets in the world you grew up in as more riots occurred over the rights of omegas. You hatched as an omega, grew as an omega, and now you were considering joining to fight for your rights. Omegas were always looked down upon and taken advantage of, but now, most omegas grew as confident as the alphas.Your girlfriend, a wonderful omega who has always treated you with respect decided to stay home for work today. So you came to visit her with her favorite tea you got from the store. Only to find her wings tangled with that of an alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally get to rewrite my old fics into something I want rather than listen to a pesky fangirl who has no respect for my preferences, I hope you enjoy :)

You woke to the smell of your musty, worn apartment. The wallpaper was torn and stained. This was not ideal but you were an omega without a flock, and a lone omega often suffered. However, this might not last long, after all, omegas have been fighting back lately, and it took the world by surprise. Maybe one day omegas will rise to the top and you can get out of here with your girlfriend. You sat up from your chair. No bed, just a cozy chair to sleep in. 

You went downstairs ignoring the arguing couples in the other apartments, you have absolutely no idea how your girlfriend got such a nice house but your glad that she lets you sleep there from time to time. Today was her day off and you wanted to get her a gift, though you were kind of broke you could afford her favorite tea at least.

The manager at the store you normally went to was there setting up signs and growling at any omega that tried to get in line ahead of an alpha or beta. You were used to this honestly. You passed by several stores on your way to Angela's house. You shivered as your small wings ruffled up, they have been very sensitive for the past few weeks, all thanks to an accident, you may never fly again. You used to fly to her house but now it'll take longer to get there. You hope she isn't having fun without you.

\-----

You had knocked three times now and still, no answer came. You went ahead and went inside after realizing the door was unlocked...strange. That smell...no. She wouldn't.

You hurried around the house as the dangerous scent filled your nose, it only got stronger once you headed up the stairs and into the bedroom. There, you heard loud moans as the door creaked open you saw two pairs of wings tangled, one of a raptor and Angela's dove wings. You dropped the bag of tea in shock and covered your mouth is distraught. "How could you..." you let out a whimper and flinched when the raptor, alpha, on top snapped their attention to you. "Who the hell are you?" They snarled as their feathers puffed out in a show of dominance. "Liebling? Why did you stop?" Angela's head came up to look at you, her dazed eyes quickly cleared once she understood. "Y/N!" she jumped up to cover herself "It's not what you think-" She was cut off by the alpha "You know them? Since when do you hang out with omegas?" the alpha got up not really caring about the fact that they're nude, both still had strong scents coming off. wait. Angela's scent. "You lied to me." You shook as fear took over, you just walked in on two alphas, they're easy to anger and the stranger was glaring daggers at you. "I'm not an omega y/n...I'm sorry, I just wanted to have you..."

You took a step back and moved slowly to the door "Then why did you do this to me?" you quivered as you talked, neither took notice of your slow advances towards the door.

"I...I wanted to start a flock and have you two meet at some point. I didn't want this to happen. I'm so sorry..."Angela hung her head down in shame as the stranger looked at her and back to you, this time she had a look of confusion and longing. "Angie...if you just wanted a flock why didn't you just lock em' up? It's just a stupid omega." ouch, that hurt. Being referred to as an "it". 

You took the opportunity to dash out the door, tears began to prick at your eyes when you ran out. You never wanted to see their faces again.

\-----------

You limped up the musty old stairs, you couldn't get a break, could you? Everything this week had to turn out bad. You broke your ankle after tripping from running, all of those tears had blocked your vision, and well, more pain aside from emotional was inflicted. You didn't have any money or an alpha to vouch for you to see a doctor or to get pain meds. All you could do was put ice on it and hope for the best. Heck, you barely had money to live in a nice apartment, which is where you are now.

Ah, home sweet home with a busted window and torn walls. At least it wasn't cluttered like the other apartments you've seen, all you had was a mini-fridge, a chair to sleep in, and a single dresser. You sniffled a few times after you wiped away some tears, but more just came. You made your way to the mini-fridge and took out some ice to put in a bag. The chair creaked as you layed down on it. Hisses escaped your mouth when your wings brushed against it and your ankle pulsed in pain. You reached to pull your blanket over you only to search around for it. "Shit" 

It's at Angela's house, the one and only blanket you have. You'll just have to deal with freezing tonight, it's your fault anyways. 

 


	2. Hummingbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things lighten up a bit once you get your blanket back, but someone isn't too happy to see you around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of you, the reader has been changed to Yin in place of Y/N and L/N to Lynn, this is because it takes away from the reading and imagination of the reader and I often confuse myself when typing this up, I hope you guys don't mind the changes!

Your head pounded and your ankle throbbed in pain from breaking it yesterday, there was no way you'd be able to go to work in this condition...and there was no way to see a doctor about it...omegas didn't have that privilege. Maybe you could get some bandages and have a make-shift cast around it. You shivered remembering your missing blanket, your only blanket and one that you held dear. It was your "blanky" that you've had since you were a kid, and now it was stuck in the house of two alphas...

You thought things out and nodded a bit. "Yeah, this should work out I guess..." Normally, you'd fly, but having permanently damaged wings prevented your freedom to the sky, and with a now broken ankle you'd stick out like a sore thumb in public. So, being literally grounded, you hoisted yourself up on a cane you had asked to borrow from a fellow omega, they never used it except for hiking, so this was perfect. The first stop was the supermarket for some medical supplies. Several people gave you glares and concerned looks, but no one stopped to land to ask you questions. With medical supplies in hand you walked up to a register and set your stuff down. The cash register, a beta, eyed you and started scanning the items. "Shouldn't you be at home with your alpha or beta?" you turned your head and looked down "I don't have one." The cash register hummed and packed your items in a bag neatly for you after you paid. "You won't last long as a cripple you know, it's best to just find a beta or alpha to take care of you." the cash register eyed you waiting for a response. **"I'd rather not be treated like some toy."** You left mumbling under your breath angrily leaving the beta standing there.

\---

You sat down on your chair groaning at the pain in your ankle, you may not be allowed to see a doctor or go to a pharmacist for meds, but you and other omegas were allowed access to medical supplies. This was a cruel way of alpha/beta marketing to promote flocks. Omegas or gamma ranks would have no choice but to join flocks with apexes/alphas/betas to get the care they desperately needed. You needed the care so much, but you didn't want to be treated like a pet or some toy, like how that other alpha with Angela saw you...an "it", you'd rather live out your life with glares and being looked down on, you'd be free without a flock. You thought about these things as the bandages were wrapped tightly around your leg and you applied two sticks to the side to keep your ankle in place.

There, that should do it. You admired your work looking down at your makeshift cast for your ankle. Time to get your blanket back. 

\---

A soft knock was heard at the front door as Angela finished cleaning up the bedroom from the mess Fareeha and her had made the other day. "Fareeha dear, can you get the door please?" Fareeha set down her breakfast and gave a small "sure dove" and got up. As she opened the door her face contorted into a rage-stricken look. "What. Are. Y o u. doing. here?" She was so mad she had bitten her tongue to prevent yelling, she didn't want to upset her darling dove upstairs. But this Stupid Omega that her dove was so obsessed with just had to show up again after breaking Angela's heart! "U-uh I came here to get my blanket...Angela still has it." the omega stammered. Fareeha looked down spotting what looked like a makeshift cast and snorted. Good, they deserve to be in pain. "Wait here." Fareeha snarled at you before turning back into the house to look for your precious blanket. "Hey Angela! Your damn omega is here for their stuff!" Fareeha brushed past Angela angrily, that omega shouldn't be here regardless if they want their stuff back, what nerves they must have. Fareeha searched around a bit before spotting blanket that must've been yours, yep it smelled deliciously of you...she found herself snuggling the blanket behind Angela's back like she was in a snuggling trance.

Angela shook her head and had to snap Fareeha out of her snuggle-ish state. "Now you see why she's irresistible..." Fareeha nodded and sat down with your blanket in their hands."They're so cute...and small...so defenseless."

_"If you want to start a flock with them you'll have to learn to treat them equally as if they were one of us."_

 


End file.
